Haley Scott
"Haley brightens every room she enters, and a world without her in it isn't something I'm even interested in contemplating let alone accepting." -Brooke Scott Haley James Scott is the daughter of Linda, and Jimmy James making her a member of House James. Haley James has three siblings in the form of Taylor, Quinn, and Jake James of which Taylor was a nice girl but she fled Tree Hill after she was raped by Sean Lovie, her sister Quinn is a loyal member of House James and was preparing to marry into House Scott until she was betrayed by Clayton Scott, while her brother Jake married Alex Martell of which connected those two houses through their marriage and growing family. Haley James married Nathan Scott making her a member of House Scott as well as becoming the step-sister of Lucas, and Brooke Scott, of whome Lucas is a wonderful warrior that she has fathered a child with and is madly in love with, while Brooke is her best friend. She grew exceptionally close to Lucas Scott in her youth, and this relationship never became romantic so she married Lucas's brother Nathan Scott, and since this time as she and Nathan have drifted apart she has become deeply attatched to Lucas Scott.An exceptionally kind women, there are many who believe that without Haley and her efforts at saving the spirit of Tree Hill, there would have been no city left by the time Andrew came. History Early History : "House James was just big enough that people knew of us, but it was just small enough that nobody cared enough to be kind to us. I spent my youth rich enough that I never wanted for anything but poor enough that the richer children constantly insulted me for my station. It wasn't until Lucas that anyone really gave me the time of day." : -Haley James Haley Scott was born into the James Family of Tree Hill, which is a small family of little importance politically. As a young girl she was caught in the fact that her family was of high enough station that they lived a comfortable life but at the same time many people disrespected them as less then true nobles. Her family saw that they had many young women who could all be good as maidens for the young daughter of the Lords House Scott. Jimmy James used all of his influence to put Haley into that position believing that she was the kindest and most capable of gaining influence of his daighters. This pressure was quite prevelent to Haley, and although her father was a loving man she could clearly see that the strain he was under was real, and that she was able to for good or bad change the fortune of her house. Her mother and father did spend considerable efforts trying to make Haley understand that everything wasn't her responsibility, but she believed what she saw and thus didn't take that seriously. She watched as her older sister was very popular amongs the girls of her age, and her older brother Jake James was seemingly the perfect heir to House James, and was married off to Alex of whome developed a real marriage from. As a young girl though long before she was able to become the handmaiden of any of the Scott girls she became involved in House Scott through her own means when she became involved with Lucas Scott of whome she took a very quick liking to and had planned to seduce him until she became so enamored by his personality. Lucas Scott : "Lucas was the gentlest young man I'd ever met, and even when he realized who I was he didn't move on as the other boys had. He simply talked to me like a person. He asked me about my life, my loves, and everything under the sky. Everything about him pulled me into him. Everything he did made me love him more." : -Haley James When Lucas was only seven years old his mother took him to the local lake that all the local children loved to visit. In his silence Lucas hadn't made many friends and because of this he remained stuck up in the House Scott Keep for much of his days, and Karen wanted him to get out and see the world. On one hand Karen loved her son, and he had become her best friend in the silence of her husband, but on the other hand Karen knew her son needed to be bigger then just what he was in order to make House Scott advance past what they are. On that day she had hoped that he would grow close to the other boys that often frequented the lake, and she had made sure that she had forced her son Nathan to come to the lake as well and she had made Nathan promise that he would attempt to get his friends to be cool with Lucas. '' "He was always at that lake, which made it all the more simple to attempt my first seduction of him. He was seven years old at the time, and I was nine but I understood exactly what was expected of me. I needed to make this young heir to House Scott fall in love with me under whatever circumstances I needed to."'' -Haley James When they reached the Lake Karen was distracted by one of the many noblewomen that was down at the lake watching their children as well, and because of this Lucas was left to his own. He looked around and saw many children he knew of but as he watched his brother playing and having fun with his friends he understood that he had nothing like that, and became depressed about the fact that he had fallen so far from his brother who was younger then him. Now stuck in his own mind he walked to the edge of the lake side where there was the fewest people, and simply laid down sinking his feet in the water. As he laid his feet in the water he was unaware that he was being watched from afar by Haley James who at the time was playing near the water with her older sister Taylor and had stopped abrubtly when she saw Lucas. She asked Taylor who the boy was and Taylor was quick to point out that Lucas was one of the Scott boys but he was the shy one where Nathan was the outgoining and funny one. Taylor told her that the talk around town was that while Lucas was the heir apparent of House Scott the fact that Nathan Scott was so much more popular meant that Dan might skip Lucas and make Nathan the heir to House Scott. These words didn't discourage Haley and she made her way over to him despite the calls from Taylor to not do that, and when she arrived she softly spoke to him asking him whether the spot beside him was taken. At first Lucas had been prepared to brush her off as he did all people that came into his life, but when he saw her eyes he couldn't bear to have those eyes taken away from him so he told her to plase sit down. Marriage to Nathan While acting as the maiden to Brooke Scott, she became romantically linked with Nathan Scott. Haley had been trained from an early age about how to gain favor from noble boys and she used these skills to charm Nathan into loving her. This charm had worked on Nathan despite the fact that he had basically went from girl to girl before this point. This relationship was fostered by Karen Scott, who as was very publically known had a great affection for Haley James. Their relationship was going very well and only a year after their original begining Nathan proposed to Haley. Haley truly loved Nathan and immediatly accepted the offer from Nathan. For a large period of that year Nathan was content for the first time in his life, and all the stresses that usually bothered him just seemed to ebb away when he was near Haley. While they remained engaged Haley came to sleep in Nathan's room and it was during this time that a new girl would enter the fray that would come to change everything. The Wedding they were married in a ceremony in the Tree hill chapel. (make date)Its important to know that they were married in a christian church and that is a rare thing. "Nathan, it's been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and pain of life. And, that word is love, and I believe that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard or that it won't be. It just means that I found a stillness and bravery in myself with you. You make me brave and I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today." -Haley's Vows Following their marriage Haley and Nathan had a lot of difficulty getting pregnant with their first child. It was during this trouble that Nathan and Haley first begin to drift heavily apart, and while Nathan moved closer to Margeary Tyrell, Haley found herself diving more and more into her relationship with Lucas, which for her was barely platonic anymore. It got to the point that the calm and collected Haley begin to honestly have fears that their marriage wasn't going to work, and in these fears they continued for almost a year and a half to have a child in order to hopefully fix the failings in their marriage. As things between the two really started to get bad Tree Hill was attacked in the disasterous First Battle of Tree Hill. Haley was luckily with Brooke Scott at the time of the attack inside the inner keep of the city, and it was this location that no doubt saved the two's lives, as women were very open to attack in the inital moments of the battle. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Family Members Haley and Nathan.jpg Laley2.jpg {C}Lydia James - Mother Jimmy James - Father Nathan Scott - Husband Jamie Scott - Son Quinn James - Sister Taylor James - Sister Jake James - Brother Alex James - Step-Sister Lucas Scott - Step-Brother Relationships Lucas Scott See Also : Lucas Scott A quiet child that if he wasn't a member of an influential family might have found himself the center of bullying Lucas found solace in his youth in his one true friend Haley James. It was almost everyday that they would spend together, and because of the terrible state of her own family Haley came to sleep in Lucas's room basically everyday. What most would have assumed would become a romantic relationship never really moved in that direction. Despite the fact that they slept in the same bed for years, they never really had any sexual feelings towards each other. Haley and Lucas have been a constant source of trust and love for each other, and with the recent decline in Nathan's morals the two have grown even closer. Some whisper that without Nathan Haley is falling in love with Lucas. This part of their relationship was probably always there but it wasn't something that Lucas felt he was aloud to say out loud, and Haley was to scared to be the one to admit it out loud. Because of this the two existed in love but not saying the kind of love they shared, and because they were never sexually intimate the others among them simply accepted that they shared no physical attraction to each other. During the Siege of Tree Hill the personality of Nathan Scott took a noise dive, and he and Haley begin to fight almost every time they saw each other. Despite this Haley found solice in Lucas who was struggling greatly with the emotional strain of what had happened to him. His relationship with Peyton was on the rocks due to her rejection of his proposal, and he was becoming conflicted by a girl that noone elce could see in Morrigan. But with Haley it was all just so simple. There were no games, or drama they just enjoyed eachother's company. It was during this time that she did become pregnant with a child following their first time together, and it was at this point that she realized that Nathan would know as they had been unable to sleep together and thus she would all but admit it to him in a brief conversation. Nathan Scott See Also : Nathan Scott Haley Scott had a dream when she was young. A dream of finding a handsome knight, who could protect and love her for her life. When she met Nathan while spending time with her best friend Lucas Scott, she knew in that moment that she had found him The two have been through a lot together, and they have a child together along with another on the way, but there are rumors going on that say the baby may in fact be Lucas Scott's baby. Garlan Tyrell See Also : Garlan Tyrell Haley James and Garlan Tyrell met for the first time when Garlan was sent to be educated by his aunt's family in Tree Hill in the form of House Scott. Dring this time she was very kind to him as he was very nervous, and in this kindness he grew quite close to her, and this did lead to problems with Nathan Scott of whom was constantly having affairs on Haley despite their being bethrothed. Lydia James See Also : House James Brooke Scott See Also : Brooke Scott Brooke Scott and Haley Scott first grew close during the early friendship between Haley and Lucas Scott. Haley is a very kind and down to earth girl that was a definetly refreshing personality in comparison to the uptight rich noble daughters that Brooke was mainly friends with at the time. This relationship grew even stronger during the seige of Tree Hill when Brooke watched Haley hold her family together and in this gained immense respect and admiration for Haley. "Haley is a girl that calling strong doesnt even come close to acurately telling her story. She always has time for anyone, and everyone's problems and it doesn't matter that shes suffering just as bad. She just has a heart that is boundless in its size." -Brooke Scott Category:House Scott Category:House James Category:People of Tree Hill Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Human